maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Loupi/Tutorial: How to create a Hero Page and use Wiki Templates
Greetings and welcome to Loupi's tutorial on how to create hero pages, new effects and how to use the templates used in general. Creating a New Page #First of all click Contribute '''which is below the top bar of the wiki. #Then click '''Add a Page. #Give your page a name (the preferred format is Name of the Hero/Your Username for example Batman/Loupi) and click Add a Page. (Note: your page isn't actually created until you click Save Page so if you make a mistake in the name of the page don't worry just go to Step 1 again) Now you'll notice that the page is blank: http://i.imgur.com/qavtra9.png This is the new editor which appears when you also click Edit '''in any page. I prefer the '''Classic Editor but we'll talk about that later. Click on the button on the left of the cancel button (the one with the 3 lines) and then click on Source Editor. Here you can work with the code. Now we need to find the code '''for the '''Hero templates. Hero Infobox & Hero Actions Templates There's 2 basic templates: #The Hero Infobox which is the top part of the page and includes the Sprite, Stats, Bio, Team Info, Unlock Requirements & Passives. #The Hero Actions which contains the moves. There's several alternate version of both of these templates that do other stuff. For example multi-function options or 2 movesets (like Cable/Vision/etc). We'll get on these later. So you go to the pages with the codes (these can also be found in the category with all the templates), scroll down to the code '''and '''copy it. http://i.imgur.com/PnoNOpt.png http://i.imgur.com/M716ns0.png Paste both of the codes (first the Infobox ''then the ''Actions) in the Source Editor back in your page. The brackets are used to begin and end the code so if you accidentally delete one of them the template will look all messed up. Click Apply Changes. Adding Info into Hero Infobox Template Now you'll see the templates have appeared but they're empty so we need to fill '''them with '''info. Click the Source Editor again. We'll now add the info for your hero. #First of all select the class. Just type the name of one of the classes (without the commas and parentheses). #In the next section you add the name e.g. Batman. #In the image '''section you add the ''name of the image or sprite ''(if you want one) e.g. '''Batman-Classic.png and in imgpx '''you add the '''size '''you want the image to be '''displayed in. If the image is a sprite and said sprite is in the size of MAA sprites then just add default '''and the template will show the sprite in the original size. If not then '''250px '''or '''300px '''is fine. #In the '''default '''section you add the '''name '''of the hero again but add the '''specific "version" of them for example Classic Batman. #The cost 'depends on you. If the character is recruited with just '''CP '''you can use the template for the CP which is '{Commpoint|X} (but with 2 brackets instead of 1) where X is the amount of CP. #The organizations '''and '''stats '''are also optional and up to you. #We'll skip the '''passives for now. #The bio 'is optional and up to you as well. #In the '''gender '''if applicable just add '''male '''or '''female '(no other options unfortunately). #Last but not least in '''metal '''add '''yes '''or '''no '''if you want but again it's optional. Adding Info into Hero Actions Template So we've added the desired info in the first template. Now we'll add the info for the moves. #If you intend to make/add icons for your hero they need to have this format '''Image-Move Name. The Image 'part needs to be the same as in the first section of the '''Hero Actions Template '( '''| image = )otherwise the icons won't show. #The Name '''sections need to also be the same as in the '''Move Name part of the filename for the icons to show. #'Stamina '''is up to you. Just add a reasonable number and '%'. #'Target can be '''One Enemy, All Enemies, Self, One Ally, All Allies or All. #'Cooldown '''is up to you. Add '''1', 2''', '''3 etc & Round(s). #'Hits '''determine the number of hits. #'HitCrit is up to you as well. E.g.: '''80%/20% #In Type '''add the kind of attack the move is. Examples: '''Buff Magic or Melee Slashing etc. #For the Effects '''section read below on how to '''add '''an '''existing effect or create new ones. How to use Alternate Hero Actions Templates (Multi-Function etc) Besides the main Hero Actions templates there are others that give you more options. Multi-Function For example the Hero Actions-Multi-Function template. |Multi-Function Level 1 = 3 |Level 1 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 1 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 1 Tab Name 3 = 2 The Level 1 Tab Name 1 = Main section is what you see in some multi-functions as well... the Main action. For example: Doctor Doom's Technological Superiority. If you don't want your multi-function to have a Main action then replace Main with 1, in the next line 1 with 2 and so on. If you want to add or remove an action then in the first line you write the amount of actions your multi-function will have and delete '''or '''add '''a line after the last one. For example: |Multi-Function Level 1 = 2 |Level 1 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 1 Tab Name 2 = 2 If you want just 2 actions or: |Multi-Function Level 1 = 4 |Level 1 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 1 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 1 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 1 Tab Name 4 = 3 If you want 4 actions. Note that in |Level 1''' the 1''' part must be the '''same number '''as the '''move '''want the '''multi-function for. So if it is for the 4th move it should be |Level 9 in all lines. Also you have to add the correct number in the Tab Name part. If for example the line '''is the '''3rd '''then '''Tab Name 3. This is for the first part of the code. Depending on the amount of actions you've added you have to add the same amount below. |name1a = |stamina1a = |target1a = |hits1a = |hitcrit1a = |cooldown1a = |type1a = |effects1a = If you've added 2 actions the 2nd one will have to be like this: |name1b = |stamina1b = |target1b = |hits1b = |hitcrit1b = |type1b = |effects1b = 3rd one should be with c, 4th with d etc etc. You can have up to 5 actions in a multi-function. Counter/Follow-up Another useful template is Hero Actions-Counter which you can use when you want your Hero's counter/follow-up attack to be a 5th separate move. Double Tab Hero Actions-Double Tab can be used when you want a hero that has 2 movesets (like Vision, Cable etc). You can combine it with Multi-Function to have a move that acts as the switch between movesets/modes. Triple Tab Hero Actions-Triple Tab has three tabs instead of two. Fixer Hero Actions-Fixer has 3 tabs/modes and a Multi-Function action in L6 which can be used to switch modes. Taskmaster Hero Actions-Taskmaster has a tab for each class Adding Effects/Creating New Effects Let's go back to adding effects '''in the '''passives '''and '''moves '''now. To '''add '''an '''existing effect you use this template. Example: . So if you want to use existing effects '''just use this template. To create a new effect you need 2 things: #The '''page of the effect. #The Template:EI- '''page. So: #Create a '''new page. #Give it the name of the effect you want e.g. Metal Wings. #Go to the Source Editor and paste the code from the Effect Infobox. #Add the name '''of the '''Effect. #In the Icon Number go to the Effect Icons page and select the one you want. #Next in the Icon Color depending on the effect you're creating select one of the three: #*'Blue' 'for '''passives '& '''attack buff effects. #*'Green' 'for '''buff '''effects. #*'Red' '''for '''debuff ' effects. #'Icon Border' is determined by 1''' for '''no border, 2''' for '''silver '''and '''3 '''for '''gold. #In Type 'select one of these: #*'Buff for Buff Effects. #*'Passive' for Passive Buff Effects. #*'Debuff' for Debuff Effects. #*'PassiveD' for Passive Debuff Effects. #*'Attack Buff' for Attack Buff Effects. #*'PassiveA' for Passive Attack Buff Effects. #'Duration '''is optional depending on the effect but if you want to add one add '''1 Round '''or '''2 Rounds' etc #In the Effects 'you decribe ''what the effect does. #*'''Optional: you can use''' {bull}' (with 2 brackets) to add a bullet like this: or '{bull2}' for a smaller bullet: . Also to separate lines you can add '< b r / > without the blanks #'''Part of '''and '''Similar '''are optional. I usually ignore them so we won't go over these. #The '''tooltip '''is what shows when you hover over an effect . To add the tooltip you need a separate '''template '''which can be found here . #Copy the code and paste it after |tooltip = of the '''Hero Infobox template. #Then just add the same info '''as above in the '''Infobox. #Click Save Page or Publish And this is how you create a page '''for a '''new effect. Now let's add the effect you created in the passives (let's just pretend it was a passive) in the Hero Infobox template. As i said before to add an effect in your hero you add this template. You'll notice your effect is in red even though you created the page for it. Thats is why the template requires the Template:EI-''' page as well so let's create it. #Create another new page. #Name it '''Template:EI-''Name of the Effect (Careful for typos!) #Go to the Effect Icon Format template page and copy the code. #The sections are described in the page so no need to describe them again. Click '''Save Page'/'Publish'. Now your effect will appear properly when you use the EIT 'template. 'Creating a different version of an existing effect What if you want to create an effect '''that has the '''same name as an existing one? Easy! #Create a New Page but after the name add a /''' and '''something to differentiate it from the existing effect. For example if you want to create a buff version of Magic Warding you can name it Magic Warding/Buff. #As described above add the templates (you can copy them from a different effect if you don't want to go into the trouble of finding them in Category:Templates) again. #Now the existing buff (Magic Warding as in our example) should have its own Template:EI- '''page so go there and hit '''Edit. #What we want and will do basically is to edit the code so when for example you want to add the buff version of Magic Warding you'd add {EIT|Magic Warding|Buff} cause the page you created is Magic Warding/Buff. #Go here and copy the code. Paste it in the Template:EI-''' page of the effect. #Basically you replace the '''Magma '''with the '''word '''you have chosen to differentiate '''your version of the effect. So for Magic Warding/Buff in Icon Number it would be like this: {#switch: } | Buff = 106 | #default = 106} '(with 2 brackets at start and end) but since both versions would have the same '''Icon '''you can just add the icon number. #Do the same for the rest. The '#default is i think'' (and please 'correct me if i'm wrong) ''what shows when you just add '{EIT|Magic Warding}. #The Effect Name section is the same for all versions so no {#switch: etc code needed there. #And in the link 'you add the links so for example: '{#switch: } | Buff = Magic Warding Buff | #default = Magic Warding} '''(dont forget 2 brackets). #Click '''Save/Publish and that's it! Further Tips #You might notice that some pages have "categories" separating effects in the moves. For example Special Properties, One Enemy, Self etc. To add one of these refer to here . #It's nice to add categories '''when you create new pages for your heroes or new effects #*At the bottom of each page is the '''categories '''section just click '''Add Category to add some. You can also add them while creating your page by adding''' of the category. Several categories people use include: #**''Marvel or Non-Marvel'' #**''Hero or VIllain'' #**''PVP or Lockbox or CP (with the amount before)'' #**''Class names (Blaster etc)'' #**''TV Shows, Movies or Video Games'' #**''Avengers, X-Men, X-Force etc etc'' #**You can type the category you want and if it exists it'll pop-up below. #*When creating a new effect (or adding one in-game one that hasn't been added) you can add the '''Fanmade Effects category if it's new, Real In-Game Effects if it's an existing one that just hasn't been created on this wiki and Refactored Effects if it's an existing but refactored 'one. #When you create a new effect in the description/effect section you might refer to some other effect. For example '"Deals extra damage against Bleeding enemies." '''You can add a '''tooltip/link template to Bleeding so others can see what it does when hovering '''or go to its page quickly by clicking on it. Check here on how to do that. #Certain pages have the option of working with the '''Classic Editor by clicking the little arrow next to the Edit 'button. You can use both '''Source '''and '''VIsual '''modes but ''Visual ''won't be available with some templates. Instead you can click '''Preview '''to see what you've come up with so far. #If you want to use a link to some page just add 'of the page '''(with '''two [ ]). If the page has a subpage then what you do is of the page/subpage but what if you want to display just the original name without the subpage? Well then of the page/subpage|name of the page. So Unstoppable 'would result in 'Unstoppable. This method is similar to the one you use with Tooltip in step 3 above. That's pretty much all i can think of. If you have any questions ask me in the comments or via pm or any of the Admins (Truelegden '''and '''Goldencahill '''are the most active i think). '''Happy FanFic-ing! :P Category:Blog posts